Family
by froststar2
Summary: The Bus kids get kidnapped by Hydra. The team rescued them but now they have to deal with the aftermath of three traumatized kids. May takes charge as the team helps the three youngest agents through their recovery.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, so this is going to be my first multichapter story. __Takes place after Skye developed her powers. This story is going to focus on how the team helps the three youngest agents through their recovery._

_If you enjoy the story don't forget to review, favorite and follow_

**Chapter 1**

When May kicked opened the door she was not sure to be relived or not. The lab she broke into was empty and she glanced around. May could see that there was a metal table with handcuffs attached to them. May shuttered slightly as she thought of the three kids strapped down and forced to be experimented on. A noise from the room over brought her to focus. With her gun raised, May carefully stepped into the room next to the lab. What she saw made her gasped.

Skye, Jemma, and Fitz were locked behind a caged door. All of them had bruises and cuts on their faces, and their hair was dirty and matted. They jumped when they saw her and pressed closer together into a corner with fearful looks.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," May said as she put her gun back into her holster. "It's me, Agent May."

"How do we know its really you and not another one of Hydra's tricks?" Fitz asked as he eyed her nervously. May's heart broke. _What the hell did they do to them?_ If she ever got her hands on the scientists that did this to her kids. May growled slightly which caused the three young agents to move back even more. She looked around the room before she remembered the guard she had knocked out before. May went back to him and unlocked the cage door. The three young agents didn't move but stared at her with suspicious eyes.

May's eyes met Skye's. "Rule Zero," May said. Skye stared at her before she lunged toward May. The older woman caught her as her student broke down in her arms. "It's okay, it's okay, I got you," May whispered. She stared past Skye to Fitz and Simmons who hesitated before they dove into May's arms as well. The three young agents cried in May's arms as the older agent comfort them. May didn't speak but Skye and FitzSimmons felt safe for the first time in weeks.

"May are you here?" Coulson called out. May sensed how tense the three Bus Kids became and her arms tightened around them. She called out and Coulson came in gun raised. He put his gun away and called for the medic with heartbreak in his eyes.

**XXXXX**

May stood near the infirmary as she watched the three agents sleep. The three kids had put up a fight at being separated from each other, so the lead doctor allowed them to stay together.

"How are they?" Coulson asked as he took a spot next to her. May shot him a look and he held up his hands. "I know stupid question, but we have no idea what happened to them and they are refusing to talk about it." He looked at them through the window concern etched across his face. The two stood in silence again as the looked over their kids.

FitzSimmons had several bruises and cuts but overall was physically fine. Skye, on the other hand, was a different story. She had several broken ribs along with large, deep lacerations across her whole body.

"I have Bobbi, and Hunter looking into why they were kidnapped." May hummed but her eyes snapped over to where Skye's heart monitor picked up. The base started to shake, and May almost fell as she made her way to the younger woman, the quakes were that strong.

"No, no, no," May heard her muttered. "Don't touch them!" Skye shouted. She thrashed in her bed and May gently touched her shoulder. "NO!" Skye screamed as she bolted upright. She swung at May who caught her arm and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Don't touch them please, Take me instead! Take me instead!" Skye was crying now, the tears that streamed down her face broke May's heart. The shaking got worst as Skye looked around with a terrified expression, the terror evident on her face.

"Its okay Skye, you're safe," May whispered. "Nǐ ānquánle," May whispered over and over until Skye calmed down. The quakes stopped and a doctor came in and added more of a sedative to Skye's IV drip. May felt Skye relaxed against her and she gently released her student who was once again asleep.

May slipped off the bed and place Skye back down. She rubbed a hand over her face as she looked over the younger agent. May didn't know what had happened but she was sure that once she got her hands on the people that did this to her kids, she would make them regret it. She stayed with Skye until she was sure that the young woman was asleep.

May left the infirmary and stalked to the gym, her body tense and hummed with pent un frustration. Other members of SHIELD moved out of the way as their Deputy Director stormed through the halls. The agent wrapped her hands before she started to hit the punching bag. She released all her anger she felt onto the bag. It was a few hours later that Coulson came to her. May was soaked in sweat and breathing hard when she saw him waiting by the door.

"What is it Coulson?" she growled in annoyance.

"Thought I would let you know Bobbi and the others are on the way back. They found some files on what Skye and FitzSimmons went through." May gave a sound of acknowledgment and turned back to the bag. "I thought you would like to know they also managed to capture a Hydra scientist that was there during the experiments. I figured you would like to question him." May froze and a cheshire grin spread slowly across her face.

**XXXXX**

The middle age Hydra scientist jumped as the door banged open. He gulped as he recognized Melinda May. He heard stories from former SHIELD agents about the Cavalry and what she was capable of. The scientist shook in fear as May entered the room, a blank look on her face. She walked up to the table and paused for a moment as she studied the man who hurt her kids. The scientist gulped, partly in fear and partly out of nerves.

He jumped as May slammed a thick file onto the table. The predatory smile that made its way across her face sent chills down the man's pine. May opened the file and began to read it.

"Your name is Doctor Flynn Jonas, you have two PhDs, one in biochemistry, and another is molecular genetics. You have been part of Hydra since you graduated college at the age of nineteen." May slammed the file closed and stalked around to Jonas side. Her smiled turned into a smirk when she noticed how hard he was trembling. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Now you're going to tell me what you did to my agents and what you were planning to do them or," she squeezed until he cried out in pain.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you!" he shouted, as the fear of being at the mercy of this woman got to him. May relapsed him and glided to the front of the table where she took a seat. She folded her hands in front of her.

"Good now tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of _Family._**

"So what did he say?" Coulson asked as May left the interrogation room. May moved past Coulson who followed. The two met with Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi in the common room. "May what did he say?" Coulson asked again.

"He said Hydra wanted to find a way to create people like Skye. They wanted to create another version of super soldiers, a next generation," May answered.

Coulson nodded understanding. "Okay, so what did that have to do with FitzSimmons?"

"Leverage," was all May said and the team paled. "He said every time Skye refused to a test or an experiment, they would hurt Fitz or Simmons. When every they would question Simmons about Skye's biology and she refused they would hurt the others. Same with Fitz whenever he refused to build them a weapon." May looked older than her years. She rubbed her hand over her face.

"After a while, Hydra started to drug them. The drugs were supposed to make us seem like the enemy." Mack sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So, like the Hunger Game," Hunter said which caused everyone to give him a look. "This is what happened to Peeta in the last book. Made him the perfect enemy against Katniss." Everyone still looked at him in surprise. "What? I read," Hunter said and sounded slightly insulted.

"This is going to be a long road of recovery isn't it?" Bobbi said and May snorted at the understatement. The group walked to the infirmary wanted to check on their friends. As they got closer, they could hear Jemma screaming. May gave Hunter, Bobbi, and Mack a look that told them to wait outside. She and Coulson entered cautiously.

"FITZ, SKYE!" the English woman screamed the fear laced in her voice. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on her two friends. Her body relaxed and her gaze landed on May and Coulson. "Agent May, Coulson?" Jemma asked unsurely.

May smiled softly and nodded. "It's me, Jemma." The young woman looked unsure and May remembered what Hunter had said. "Ask me a question?" Jemma still looked hesitant. "Ask me about a memory I'll tell you if it's real or not real?"

"Did you let Hydra capture us?" Jemma asked in a small voice.

"Not real," May said quickly, scared to ask how they altered that memory. Jemma, Fitz, and Skye had been at a Hydra base to find files on the obelisk. May had been on comms when they were discovered. May and Bobbi hadn't been able to get them out in time before Hydra had captured them. When they finally got inside there was blood all over the floor, and the room had been destroyed in the fight. May had felt the panic rise in her when she didn't see the three agents and the fear that crushed her when she realized that they had been captured.

Jemma thought for a moment. "You gave me self defense training when you found out I was going undercover?"

"Real," May said and smiled remembering how hard training Jemma was. The young woman had put up a fight at the idea of having to hurt someone but eventually allowed May to teach her basic defensive moves to disable someone without hurting them too much.

Jemma's eyes filled with tears and she broke down crying. The English woman reached out to May. May walked over and gently took Jemma's hand. The younger woman pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at the hug but relaxed slightly as Jemma cried. Her tears stained May's shirt, but the Asian woman didn't care.

May let Jemma cry until she had no more tears to shed. Coulson carefully approached not wanting to scare the girl. A groan next to Coulson told them that Fitz was waking up.

"Hey Fitz," Coulson said with a small smile. Fitz sat up in the bed and eyed Coulson. Coulson reached out and Fitz lunged at him. He managed to land a punch on Coulson's cheek before the director was able to restrain him.

"Fitz! Fitz, it's me!" Coulson shouted and May let Jemma go.

"Jemma run!" Fitz shouted which caused Skye to wake up. The field agent looked around the room before her eyes landed on May still holding Jemma. There seemed to be a fog in her eyes that clouded her vision. Skye ripped out her IV's and leaped at her S.O. May released Jemma just as Skye landed on her hands wrapped around her throat. May fought back and easily ripped Skye's hands from her throat since the younger agent was weak from weeks of torture.

"Skye wake up!" May shouted trying to not hurt her student. Skye shoved her hands forward, and a blast sent May flying back into the wall. Fitz elbowed Coulson in the stomach who released him. Fitz looked around wildly until he grabbed hold of a scalpel and held it out in front of him.

"Fitz, Skye," Jemma said and placed a hand on each of their arms. The two instantly relaxed at her touch but still stayed in defensive positions.

"Skye, it's me," Coulson said softly, and Skye looked at him confused but shook her head.

"No, no, no," she muttered and gripped her head. The building started to shake again, and May swore underneath her breath. "You're not him, you're not him," Skye kept muttering. May and Coulson shared a look not sure what to do.

Jemma touched Skye again and whispered something into her ear. Skye seemed to calm down as the shaking slowly lessened. She stared at Coulson for a second before spoke.

"Real or not real, you care about us?" she asked and stared him in the eyes.

"Real, I care about the three of you a lot," Coulson answered with honesty in his voice. It broke Mays's heart to see the distrust in the youngest agents eyes. The doctor entered the infirmary and order the Director and Deputy Director out so she could treat her patients.

"Rule Zero Skye," May said before she walked out with Coulson.

May, Coulson, Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter watched from outside each swearing vengeance on Hydra for hurting their friends.

**XXXXX**

Skye sat still as the doctor stitched her side again. In her need to attack May to keep her friends, safe Skye managed to rip open the stitches. Once the doctor left Skye moved her bed next to Jemma's and so did Fitz. The three of them curled up together feeling safer now that they were alone.

"Do you think they are telling the truth?" Fitz asked as he stared at the door.

"I-I don't know," Jemma whispered and clutched her hair tightly. "Everything we know about them doesn't seem right. Coulson is supposed to be this uncaring harsh man but," she trailed off and Skye leaned her head against her shoulder understanding the scientist frustration. The Coulson they just met, the one that wasn't in their memories, had seemed caring and concern like a father would be.

"Its like all the memories that bring up negative feelings have been altered but how do we know if that's real?" Skye asked. Fitz thought for a moment before he asked a question.

"Skye what does Rule Zero mean?" Skye thought for a moment before a memory came to her. Unlike the other memories she had of May, this one was clear and not blurry. The two of them had come up with a set of rules to follow when Skye first became May's student. The first rule was Rule Zero, always trust each other. No one except the two of them knew what it meant.

"It means to trust her," Skye said as she stared at the door. She could sense her S.O was still out there watching. "That's why when she found us, I was relieved."

"How do we know that memory wasn't altered?" Jemma asked unable to keep the scientist in her locked away.

"It wasn't blurry. That memory was clear as day," Skye answered and turned to look at Fitz. "What about you Fitz? Do you have any clear memories?"

"Um-I have a memory of working on the Quinjet with Mack? It starts off clear but becomes blurry when I try to remember more," Fitz answered.

"So we agree that the blurry memories we have are altered ones?" Skye asked and the scientist and engineer nodded in agreement. "So we do what Jemma did with May. We play a game or real and not real to figure out the truth."

"And whatever happens the three of us stick together, agree?" Fitz said. Skye and Jemma agreed.

"Let's call them back and figure out our memories," Skye said and turned a determine gaze to the door.

_Hydra will not win this time._

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter will focus on Fitz, Jemma, Bobbi and Mack.**


End file.
